dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Claire Saunders
So, um, I've been thinking. In "Needs", Claire said to Caroline that she wasn't her friend in here, so I think that maybe they knew each other before Caroline went in to the Dollhouse, because we never have specifics about how long she's been at the dollhouse. Maybe she joined to make sure Caroline would be ok? Plus,it's kinda implied in "A Spy in the House of Love" that Alpha has his own mole in the dollhouse, and I think that Because Claire is like the moral center of the Dollhouse(besides Boyd) and knows what they're doing is wrong, and the fear she has over Alpha would be enough for him to make her do anything, I think. Any thoughts? HouseBunny 14:42, 13 April 2009 (UTC) In Response Wow, your theory makes some sense to me and yet it doesn't. I do not think the "in here' statement was meant to mean that. I say that, because, Dr. Saunder's knew very well what was going on as the exercise was her creation. She knew that she had to guide them so they would escape and go resolve their inner desires. So, by being all incognito, she fueled Echo/Caroline to save everybody. As for your she-is-the-mole theory- I'm inclined to say you have something on that. There may be a reason why Amy Acker isn't a permanent cast member (this season, at least). I know Joss tends to have characters that don't make the main credits but tend to be important throughout the entire show, but I feel this is different. I am predicting Dr. Saunder's dying or otherwise being dead to the Dollhouse. She and Alpha have something to do with each other beyond the whole scar thing, I'm pretty sure about that. At this point, Dr. Saunder's is the only plausible character to be in such a position. Boyd doesn't like what's going on, yes, but there's been little to no buildup of him going against the grain. He's content to make sure Echo is fine (and now, as head of security, who knows) and keep his job description his main initiative. All in all, interesting theories! Dr. Saunders definitely has something up her sleeve that we don't know about yet. Saunders Is A Doll? Sauders is also an active, with the name Whiskey. When Dominic is imprinted upon Victor, he refers to Saunders as "Whiskey" but the others in the room quickly pass it off as his raving. Whiskey is also a phonetic alphabet code word along with Alpha, Echo, Mike, November, Sierra, and Victor. As luck would have it, Alpha questions Saunders over what she remembers about her life during the same episode. :I also caught onto that and agree for sure. I'm still wondering why Alpha is still fixated with her, though. He didn't kill her when he had his first composite event and he had the opportunity to kill or maim her again this time. He obviously doesn't have a problem with killing dolls (since he ripped through quite a few the first time) so I'm still wondering about the relationship between Saunders and Alpha. :: Note also that Saunders did not appear in "Echoes", so we don't know how she would have reacted to the memory drug (unlike Adelle, Boyd and Topher). I'm not positive Dominic was addressing her when he said, "Whiskey," but she was the only person in the room who might be an Active. 20:43, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::: If Claire is a Doll, do you think that the "meetcute.biz" could be some kind of glitch? HouseBunny 12:17, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Who knows? But weird behavior can still be in-character for her imprint. A "glitch" usually means retained memory from previous imprints. While I believe she really is an Active, keep in mind that this is all still speculation. 21:52, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm just watching "Briar Rose" (a week late) and I caught Saunders being called Whiskey right away. I immediately searched online to see if anyone else caught it. Glad to see we agree. 01:01, 9 May 2009 (UTC) wxman ::::::I didn't catch it the first time around, but in a viewing after I knew the fact, Victor with Dominic's personality clearly addresses Claire as Whiskey, obviously as an early hint (that the attentive and knowledgeable audience would catch), and probably served to be combined with Alpha's comment about "always wanting to be a doctor" and that her response was "a lie" to why she hacked Topher's system and found out her true nature. I know, I know, this is old, but I wanted to make a comment. --Terran Officer 19:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Saunders' Relationship with Topher There is nothing concrete in the Omega episode about their relationship, but I'm getting a strong sense that Topher knew Saunders/Whiskey 1.1 before she became an active, especially since Topher asks her "Aren't you curious to see who you really are?" in an almost brokenhearted tone of voice. What do you guys think their relationship was/is? I thought it might be romantic but Ponk in the Omega discussion board suggested that they might be siblings, which I find very plausible too. Whedonfan 03:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Name/Page Move I suggest the page being move to a title of simply "Claire Saunders" as that's her name, Dr. is just a title, and when I look for pages on people, I tend to write their names, not their titles. --Terran Officer 19:45, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree. I'll go ahead and move it. Should we make a page for Dr. Saunders (original) or wait for his name?Liam Mars 14:08, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Using Saunders is probably good enough, or saying "Saunders (Original)" is probably good to, and if it's a potential issue, Dr. Saunders could be the title of a disimbig page, because that potential term/search could be used to look for either one. --Terran Officer 05:54, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, in a further thought, the page for him could either be Saunders, with a typical "for the..." at the top of the page, or for that one name to be a disimbig page like I mention, with a notice that there's been at least two "Dr. Saunders" and then obviously a link to Saunders (Whatever is agreed on here) and of course Claire Saunders. Does that clear up my line of thinking, or suggestion I guess I mean? --Terran Officer 06:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm actually starting to play with the idea of using "Actual" as the description for such original personalities, since it was used in "Epitaph One". (Maybe that would make a good consistent policy for future reference). So, my suggestion would be to have Claire Saunders, Dr. Saunders (a disambig page) and Saunders (Actual) (or Saunders (actual)?) about the old doc. I also think the old doc's page should have a "for the current resident physician..." line at the top. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 06:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) That could probably work to, and I like the idea of using Actual, it keeps the wiki more in universe, definitely use Dr. Saunders for a disimbig (or Saunders...). I suppose saying Saunders (Actual) would work at least for now (although we might get to learn more of the original doc Saunders soon enough. In a further comment, it'd look better for the "a" in "actual" to be capitalized, because it's a person...thing, or whatever. If Dr. Saunders is the disimbig, then either go ahead and use Actual, or just Saunders (He probably is an actual, but one doesn't truly know (or do we?) and we probably shouldn't make to many assumptions but it probably doesn't matter to much (as far as he goes, anyways).--Terran Officer 07:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sleeper? What makes everyone think she is a sleeper (This is probably better for a Whiskey discussion, but as it's Claire Saunders that did it, I made it here), while this is likely and true, we don't know that for sure yet. Given the context of the scene in question, and the way Claire spoke of Topher in addition to how she looked at him when...right. I think this could have also have been a part of her intense hatred for Topher, it's been admited in the series that she cannot stand him in the slightest. --Terran Officer 01:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :One can at least point out that it was mentioned on-screen that at least some of the other characters came to the conclusion that she's a sleeper. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 07:38, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I never considered that part, how silly of me...I just used the expression she used when she looked to Topher (Kind of a "Take that, you *****") but your right, in all honesty. Besides, I doubt Claire would murder someone just to cause Topher misery. Good catch, Wiesengrund --Terran Officer 08:11, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Just because the characters came to that conclusion, it still doesn't specifically say either way. Who knows how much she changed during h break for the Dollhouse? Geek Mythology 16:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually, looking back on it now, this is probably really just Clyde 2.0 emerging, after all Claire did spend at least two months with Boyd Langton. It's possible (and something I've assumed for some time now) that during that period is when Rossum got to her (and it'd be easy, considering). Either way, would seem to indicate that Clyde 2.0 and any hidden parameter's are wiped from Whiskey and Claire Saunders is put back in. --Terran Officer 04:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC)